Ian Spelling
Ian Spelling is a freelance journalist and entertainment writer who is best known for his numerous Star Trek - related interviews for magazines, websites, and newspapers. Spelling was born in Long Island, New York and attended the State University of New York at Albany where he graduated with a major in English. He has been a Star Trek fan from early age on and started to interview people while still in college and working for the Albany Student Press. He attended several conventions and located the famous guests in their hotels, reaching out to them in their rooms in order to arrange sit-down interviews. Using this method, Spelling interviewed Mark Lenard, Walter Koenig, James Doohan, and George Takei, who invited him to go jogging in Central Park and then sat for an interview. While attending one convention in New York City that featured Gene Roddenberry and Majel Barrett-Roddenberry among the guests, Spelling got Barrett-Roddenberry to talk and then chatted with Gene Roddenberry, who didn't have time for an interview but agreed to grant one by phone. Spelling called Roddenberry's office soon after and the interview ran in Spelling's college paper around the time of 's release. In the meantime, Spelling had sold his first feature to Starlog, an interview with about and then managed to sell the Roddenberry and Barrett-Roddenberry interviews to Starlog. He subsequently interviewed every major Star Trek: The Original Series actor, including William Shatner, Nichelle Nichols, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Majel Barrett-Roddenberry, Walter Koenig, James Doohan, George Takei, and Mark Lenard, and from the early '80s on his Trek interviews and articles have been published in dozens of Starlog and Starburst magazines, as well as the official, licensed magazines devoted to the various Star Trek series and feature films. Spelling has said he was proud to conduct the final known interview with DeForest Kelley and considered writing a Kelley obituary/ remembrance his saddest day as a Trek fan and correspondent. His special connection to the Star Trek phenomenon allowed him access to various Trek sets, including , Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, , , , , and Star Trek: Enterprise, where he interviewed cast and crew members, guest actors, and people behind the scenes, notably executive producer Rick Berman, whom Spelling interviewed monthly for years for the [[Star Trek Magazine|Official Star Trek Magazine]]. He saw James Doohan slip into the water tank on the Paramount lot during the filming of the San Francisco Bay/ Bird-of-Prey sequence in Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, watched William Shatner, James Doohan, and Walter Koenig filming the deleted orbital skydiving scene from Star Trek: Generations, and visited, at the time, the biggest set ever built for a Trek production: the Enterprise-E hull scene with Patrick Stewart, Michael Dorn, and Neal McDonough in First Contact. Spelling was also on set during the filming of the series' finale of The Next Generation, Deep Space Nine, Voyager, and Enterprise. Spelling himself appeared two times in a Trek production. He was invited to portray a Bajoran officer in the Deep Space Nine episode in . In his scene, filmed on the OPS set, he stopped behind Colm Meaney and watched the viewscreen. During this time he was also photographed with Avery Brooks, Terry Farrell, Colm Meaney, Nana Visitor, and guest actress Deborah May. he interviewed cast and crew members of Star Trek: Voyager and Deep Space Nine and found himself portraying a Drayan soldier in the episode . His experiences crisscrossing the sets, talking to the actors (from leads to guests to background) and crew (from writers to editors to craft services people and the Paramount security guard protecting the Star Trek sets), were chronicled in the article "A Day in the Life of Star Trek" in the May Starlog edition, Issue #226. His costume from his latter Trek appearance was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. He also wrote Inside Trek for The New York Times Syndicate which was later renamed Strange Worlds, and continues to run weekly and has been a prolific contributor to Star Trek Monthly/''Star Trek Magazine. In addition, Spelling co-wrote ''The Making of Star Trek: First Contact with Lou Anders and Larry Nemecek. Spelling worked on the actors' profiles for the book. As a full-time freelance entertainment writer covering the entertainment industry, Spelling has been contributed articles and interviews to The New York Times Syndicate, TV Guide, Reader's Digest, the Chicago Tribune, the Denver Post, On Direct TV, The Bergen Record, Dreamwatch, Variety, the official licensed magazines for Charmed, 24, The X-Files, Prison Break, Smallville, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, etc., and websites such as FilmStew.com, UGO.com, and SciFi.com. For an Official Charmed Magazine feature, Spelling made another jump in front of the camera, this time with a brief speaking part. In the eighth season Charmed episode Kill Billie: Vol. 1 in , he portrayed the unfortunate Ian, a demon assistant who just asked a question and was sent to hell by a demon, Dogan played by Eric Steinberg, who blasted him with a fireball. As of 2008/ 2009, he'd interviewed about Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystall Skull (2008), and about Twilight (2008), the cast of J.J. Abrams' Fringe (pieces running in 2008 and 2009) during a visit to the set in Long Island City, Frank Langella about Frost/ Nixon (2008/ 2009), about Doubt (2008/ 2009), and written a movie review about the comic adaptation The Spirit (2008). At last word, he was preparing to cover the new film. ''Trek'' interviews and articles * The Official Star Trek: The Next Generation Magazine ** "Bebe Neuwirth's , Vol. 20, p. 6 ** "Rick Kolbe - Interpreter for , Vol. 21, pp. 30-35 *''Star Trek Monthly'' **''Issue 15'' - Spinning an Obsidian Web with Paul Dooley ( ) **''Issue 16'' - An Enlisted Man - Interview with Colm Meaney (1996) **''Issue 18'' - A Simple Country Doctor - Interview with DeForest Kelley (1996) **''Issue 18'' - Our Man Bashir - Interview with Alexander Siddig (1996) **''Issue 22'' - The Best of All Worlds - Interview with Alan Bernard (1996) **''Issue 22'' - A Captain's Revenge - Interview with Patrick Stewart (1996) **''Issue 24'' - The Best of All Worlds - Interview with Rick Berman ( ) **''Issue 24'' - How Long a Wonderful Life ? - Interview with Brent Spiner (1997) **''Issue 25'' - From Make-up to Director's Chair - Interview with Roxann Dawson (1997) **''Issue 27'' - Stepping Out - Interview with Marina Sirtis (1997) **''Issue 27'' - Beverly's Best - Interview with Gates McFadden (1997) **''Issue 28'' - A Time to Trill - Interview with Terry Farrell (1997) **''Issue 30'' - Holo Hero - Interview with Dwight Schultz (1997) **''Issue 30'' - A Truly Model Doctor - Interview with Alexander Siddig (1997) **''Issue 33'' - Double Trouble - Interview with Jeffrey Combs (1997) **''Issue 34'' - I, Q - Interview with John de Lancie (1997) **''Issue 34'' - In Defence of Dukat - Interview with Marc Alaimo (1997) **''Issue 36'' - Chao, Baby - Interview with Rosalind Chao ( ) **''Issue 37'' - Trills Just Wanna have Fun - Interview with Terry Farrell (1998) **''Issue 38'' - The Best of All Worlds - Interview with Colm Meaney (1998) **''Issue 38'' - Will Power - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (1998) **''Issue 38'' - The First One - Interview with Majel Barrett (1998) **''Issue 39'' - Dorn's Direction - Interview with Michael Dorn (1998) **''Issue 39'' - Defying Death - Interview with William Shatner (1998) **''Issue 40'' - Great Scott - Interview with James Doohan (1998) **''Issue 40'' - 7th Heaven - Interview with Jeri Ryan (1998) **''Issue 40'' - Where's Wally? - Interview with Wallace Shawn (1998) **''Issue 41'' - Beyond Spock - Interview with Leonard Nimoy (1998) **''Issue 41'' - O.K. Yar - Interview with Denise Crosby (1998) **''Issue 41'' - Viva Las Vegas ! - Building the Dream - Interview with Gary Goddard (1998) **''Issue 41'' - Viva Las Vegas ! -From Concept to Creation - Interview with Susan Lomax (1998) **''Issue 42'' - Tales from the Big Chair - Bridging Generations - Interview with Alan Ruck (1998) **''Issue 42'' - Excelsior - Interview with George Takei (1998) **''Issue 43'' - Farrell's Fate - Interview with Terry Farrell (1998) **''Issue 43'' - The Shape of Things to Come - Interview with Rene Auberjonois (1998) **''Issue 43'' - Chekov Checks In - Interview with Walter Koenig (1998) **''Issue 44'' - El Sid - Interview with Alexander Siddig (1998) **''Issue 44'' - The Real McCoy - Interview with DeForest Kelley (1998) **''Issue 45'' - Nana Probe - Interview with Nana Visitor (1998) **''Issue 45'' - Forbes Ahead - Interview with Michelle Forbes (1998) **''Issue 45'' - Troi Again ? - Interview with Majel Barrett (1998) **''Issue 46'' - Spot the Difference - Interview with Nicole de Boer (1998) **''Issue 46'' - The Sisko Kid - Interview with Cirroc Lofton (1998) **''Issue 46'' - A Day in the Delta Quadrant - On the set of (1998) **''Issue 46'' - From the Mouth of Madness - Interview with Marc Alaimo (1998) **''Issue 46'' - The Max Factor - Interview with Max Grodénchik (1998) **''Issue 46'' - Leave it to Leeta - Interview with Chase Masterson (1998) **''Issue 46'' - Penny for her Thoughts - Interview with Penny Johnson (1998) **''Issue 47'' - Data Transfer - Interview with Brent Spiner (1998) **''Issue 47'' - Mr. Ben - Profile of Avery Brooks (1998) **''Issue 47'' - Just Following Orders - Interview with Marc Alaimo (1998) **''Issue 48'' - The Picard Manoeuvre - Interview with Patrick Stewart ( ) **''Issue 48'' - Backpacking on Ba'ku - Interview with Marina Sirtis (1999) **''Issue 48'' - The Heights of Abraham - Interview with F. Murray Abraham (1999) **''Issue 48'' - Murphy's Law - Interview with Donna Murphy (1999) **''Issue 49'' - Ezri's Counsel - Interview with Nicole de Boer (1999) **''Issue 49'' - Frakes' Frontier - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (1999) **''Issue 49'' - An Unadmirable Admiral - Interview with Anthony Zerbe (1999) **''Issue 50'' - Admiral of the Fleet - Interview with Rick Berman (1999) **''Issue 50'' - Let's Go Native - Interview with Robert Beltran (1999) **''Issue 50'' - Good Grammer - Interview with Kelsey Grammer (1999) **''Issue 52'' - Goodbye Girl - Interview with Nana Visitor (1999) **''Issue 52'' - From Ba'ku to Broadway - Interview with Gates McFadden (1999) **''Issue 52'' - Gadget Man - Interview with John Eaves (1999) **''Issue 53'' - Just Walk Away, Rene - Interview with Rene Auberjonois (1999) **''Issue 53'' - Forever Young - Interview with William Shatner (1999) **''Issue 54'' - Behr With Us - Interview with Ira Steven Behr (1999) **''Issue 54'' - What You Leave Behind - Behind the scenes look (1999) **''Issue 54'' - Interviews - Interviews with Rene Auberjonois, Nana Visitor, Michael Dorn, Alexander Siddig, Nicole de Boer, Armin Shimerman, Colm Meaney, Cirroc Lofton, Andrew Robinson, Aron Eisenberg, Max Grodénchik, Marc Alaimo, Casey Biggs, and Louise Fletcher (1999) **''Issue 55'' - Takei's Travels - Interview with George Takei (1999) **''Issue 55'' - Kor Breach - Interview with John Colicos (1999) **''Issue 56'' - DeForest Kelley: A Tribute (1999) **''Issue 56'' - New Beginnings - Interview with Rick Berman (1999) **''Issue 57'' - Dictated by Logic - Interview with Leonard Nimoy (1999) **''Issue 57'' - Scarlett Fever - Interview with Scarlett Pomers (1999) **''Issue 58'' - Data Input - Interview with Brent Spiner (1999) **''Issue 58'' - Prima Donna - Interview with Donna Murphy (1999) **''Issue 59'' - Ghost in the Machine - Behind the scenes of (1999) **''Issue 59'' - Ghost in the Machine - Interview with Claire Rankin (1999) **''Issue 60'' - Dawson's Break - Interview with Roxann Dawson (1999) **''Issue 60'' - Troi Story - Interview with Marina Sirtis (1999) **''Issue 60'' - Dax for the Memories - Interview with Nicole de Boer (1999) **''Issue 61'' - Restless Native - Interview with Robert Beltran ( ) **''Issue 61'' - Loving the Aliens - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2000) **''Issue 62'' - Thank You for the Music - Interview with James Darren (2000) **''Issue 64'' - Folk Tale - Behind the scenes of (2000) **''Issue 64'' - Solving Riddles - Interview with Tim Russ (2000) **''Issue 64'' - Kudos for Kurros - Interview with Jason Alexander (2000) **''Issue 65'' - The Future of the Future - Interview with Rick Berman (2000) **''Issue 65'' - 7 Wonders ... - Interview with Jeri Ryan (2000) **''Issue 66'' - Little Chef - Interview with Ethan Phillips (2000) **''Issue 66'' - The Next Phase - Interview with LeVar Burton (2000) **''Issue 67'' - Zero Hour - Behind the scenes of (2000) **''Issue 67'' - Queen B - Interview with Susanna Thompson (2000) **''Issue 67'' - Takei to the Bridge - Interview with George Takei (2000) **''Issue 67'' - Following the Herd - Interview with Richard Herd (2000) **''Issue 68'' - Kirk Killer - Interview with Malcolm McDowell (2000) **''Issue 69'' - Fly Boy - Interview with Robert Duncan McNeill (2000) **''Issue 69'' - Good Will Hunting - Interview with Wil Wheaton (2000) **''Issue 71'' - Future's So Bright - Interview with Brannon Braga (2000) **''Issue 71'' - Commanding Respect - Interview with Robert Beltran (2000) **''Issue 71'' - Beyond Our Ken - Interview with Kenneth Biller (2000) **''Issue 72'' - Lost in Music - Interview with William Shatner (2000) **''Issue 72'' - Twin Peaks - Interview with Cody & Kurt Wetherill (2000) **''Issue 72'' - Gotta Role with the Punches - Interview with Patricia Tallman (2000) **''Issue 73'' - B'Etor the Devil You Know - Interview with Gwynyth Walsh (2000) **''Issue 76'' - Playing God - Interview with Jonathan Frakes ( ) **''Issue 76'' - Nice One, Squire - Interview with William Campbell (2001) **''Issue 76'' - Sloan Shark! - Interview with William Sadler (2001) **''Issue 76'' - There's Something About Seska - Interview with Martha Hackett (2001) **''Issue 77'' - Bard Medicine! - Interview with Christopher Plummer (2001) **''Issue 78'' - A Job for Life ? - Behind the scenes of (2001) **''Issue 78'' - Stargazer - Interview with Rick Berman (2001) **''Issue 78'' - Right on Q - Interview with John de Lancie (2001) **''Issue 79'' - Private Ryan - Interview with Jeri Ryan (2001) **''Issue 79'' - Ken You Dig It ? - Interview with Kenneth Biller (2001) **''Issue 79'' - Hero of the Hour - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2001) **''Issue 79'' - Action Nan! - Interview with Nana Visitor (2001) **''Issue 80'' - Bring it on Home - Interview with Kate Mulgrew (2001) **''Issue 80'' - The Magic Number - Interview with Jeri Ryan (2001) **''Issue 80'' - Games Without Frontiers - Behind the scenes of (2001) **''Issue 80'' - Look Back in Braga - Interview with Brannon Braga (2001) **''Issue 81'' - The Game Is Up - Interview with Robert Beltran (2001) **''Issue 83'' - View from the Bridge - Interview with Kate Mulgrew (2001) **''Issue 84'' - Producting the Goods - Interview with Rick Berman (2001) **''Issue 86'' - Star Trek Movie Memories - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2001) **''Issue 86'' - Captain Cook - Interview with William Shatner (2001) **''Issue 87'' - Luna Mission - Interview with Barbara Luna ( ) **''Issue 88'' - Archer's Aim - Interview with Scott Bakula (2002) **''Issue 89'' - Rick's Progress - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 90'' - The Inside Trek - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 90'' - Carry on Doctor - Interview with Robert Picardo (2002) **''Issue 90'' - Techno Beat - Trek's greatest mentions (2002) **''Issue 90'' - Round Robin - Interview with Robin Curtis (2002) **''Issue 91'' - Above and Beyond - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 91'' - Tough Enough - Interview with Michael Dorn (2002) **''Issue 92'' - Spring Break - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 92'' - We'll always have Paris - Interview with Robert Duncan McNeill (2002) **''Issue 92'' - By George! - Interview with George Takei (2002) **''Issue 93'' - Life's A Beach - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 94'' - Critical Point - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 94'' - Flashback - Interview with Tim Russ (2002) **''Issue 95'' - Prep Talk - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 96'' - Frightmare - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 96'' - The Heart of the Action - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2002) **''Issue 97'' - Surprise Surprise - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 97'' - Dax Entertainment - Interview with Nicole de Boer (2002) **''Issue 97'' - Jumping the Q - Interview with John de Lancie (2002) **''Issue 98'' - Starter for 10 - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 98'' - Santé Marina - Interview with Marina Sirtis (2002) **''Issue 98'' - Park Rules OK - Interview with Linda Park (2002) **''Issue 99'' - Access all Areas - Interview with Rick Berman (2002) **''Issue 100'' - The Measure of a Man - Interview with Rick Berman ( ) **''Issue 100'' - Star Man - Interview with William Shatner (2003) **''Issue 100'' - A Different World - Interview with Kate Mulgrew (2003) **''Issue 100'' - I, Robot - Interview with Brent Spiner (2003) **''Issue 100'' - You're No. 1 - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Once More, With Feeling - Interview with Marina Sirtis (2003) **''Issue 100'' - The Man Who Cried Worf! - Interview with Michael Dorn (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Technical Support - Interview with LeVar Burton (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Doctor Doctor - Interview with Gates McFadden (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Shadowman - Interview with Ron Perlman (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Full English - Interview with Stuart Baird (2003) **''Issue 100'' - Coup de Grâce - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 101'' - Up Close & Personal - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 101'' - Crème de la Krem - Interview with Jeffrey Combs (2003) **''Issue 102'' - Manning the Helm - Interview with Stuart Baird (2003) **''Issue 103'' - Back in Business - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 103'' - The Good Sets Guide - Interview with Herman Zimmerman (2003) **''Issue 103'' - Seventh Heaven - Interview with Jolene Blalock (2003) **''Issue 104'' - All Change Here - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 104'' - A Bright New Dorn! - Interview with Michael Dorn (2003) **''Issue 104'' - The Crosby Show - Interview with Denise Crosby (2003) **''Issue 105'' - Into the Unknown - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 106'' - A Man For All Seasons - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 107'' - High Stakes - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 107'' - The 11th Hour - Interview with Patrick Stewart (2003) **''Issue 108'' - Three is the Magic Number - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 108'' - Assimilate This! Hugh Goes There - Interview with Jonathan Del Arco (2003) **''Issue 108'' - Executive Decision - Interview with Brannon Braga (2003) **''Issue 109'' - Clear and Present Danger - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 109'' - Westmore the Marrier - Interview with Michael Westmore (2003) **''Issue 110'' - Making Contact - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 110'' - Viva Las Vegas - Creation Entertainment Convention report (2003) **''Issue 110'' - Taking a New Direction - Interview with Robert Duncan McNeill (2003) *''Star Trek Magazine'' **''Issue 111'' - Rajiin Hormones - Interview with Rick Berman (2003) **''Issue 111'' - Future Tense - Interview with Scott Bakula (2003) **''Issue 111'' - Try Troi Again - Interview with Marina Sirtis (2003) **''Issue 111'' - In Good Faith - Interview with Leonard Nimoy (2003) **''Issue 111'' - The Way of the Warrior - Interview with J.G. Hertzler (2003) **''Issue 112'' - Mission: Possible - Interview with Rick Berman ( ) **''Issue 112'' - The Rise and Rise of David Rossi - Interview with Dave Rossi (2004) **''Issue 112'' - Future Shock - Interview with Matt Winston (2004) **''Issue 113'' - Breaker, Breaker - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 113'' - True Brit - Interview with Dominic Keating (2004) **''Issue 114'' - Next Up... - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 114'' - Showing Good Character - Interview with Ethan Phillips (2004) **''Issue 114'' - The Fuller Monty - Interview with Bryan Fuller (2004) **''Issue 114'' - After Eight - Interview with Roxann Dawson (2004) **''Issue 115'' - From Zero to Hero - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 115'' - Doctor Who? - Interview with Robert Picardo (2004) **''Issue 116'' - The Man with No Fear - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 116'' - Fascinating & Twinkly, Twinkle, Major Star - Interviews with William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy (2004) **''Issue 117'' - When Worlds Collide - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 117'' - History Rewritten - Interview with Brannon Braga (2004) **''Issue 118'' - Back in Action - Interview with Rick Berman (2004) **''Issue 118'' - Where There's A Wil... - Interview with Wil Wheaton (2004) **''Issue 120'' - The End of Star Trek: Enterprise - Interview with Rick Berman ( ) **''Issue 120'' - Steady at the Helm - Interview with Anthony Montgomery (2005) **''Issue 120'' - Director's Vision - Interview with LeVar Burton (2005) **''Issue 120'' - To the Stars with Sulu - Interview with George Takei (2005) **''Issue 120'' - Be My Guest - Interview with Joanna Cassidy (2005) **''Issue 121'' - End of an Era - Interview with Rick Berman (2005) **''Issue 122'' - Ending Enterprise - Interview with Rick Berman (2005) **''Issue 122'' - Final Voyage - Interview with Scott Bakula (2005) **''Issue 122'' - One Last Mission - Behind the scenes of (2005) **''Issue 122'' - Director Action! - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (2005) **''Issue 122'' - Fantastic Tour - Interview with Dave Rossi (2005) **''Issue 123'' - Time Marches One - Interview with Rick Berman (2005) **''Issue 123'' - Crossing to Threshold - Interview with Brannon Braga (2005) **''Issue 123'' - An Andorian Incident - Interview with Jeffrey Combs (2005) **''Issue 124'' - Celebrating Star Trek - Interview with Rick Berman (2005) **''Issue 124'' - Warrior Breed - Interview with Michael Dorn (2005) **''Issue 124'' - Augmented Alec - Interview with Alec Newman (2005) **''Issue 125'' - Remembering Legends - Interview with Rick Berman ( ) **''Issue 125'' - No Shore Leave - Profile of William Shatner (2006) **''Issue 127'' - Harsh Frontiers - Interview with Rick Berman (2006) **''Issue 127'' - Wild for Nana - Interview with Nana Visitor (2006) **''Issue 137'' - Urban Legend - Interview with Karl Urban ( ) **''Issue 137'' - Made in Russia - Interview with Anton Yelchin (2008) **''Issue 138'' - Phasing in the Future - Interview with Dominic Keating (2008) **''Issue 139'' - The Times They Are A-Changin' ' - Interview with Jerry Hardin (2008) **Issue 140'' - '''Embracing the Universe - Interview with William Shatner (2008) **''Issue 140'' - Robert Justman Remembered - Interview with Robert Justman from 2006 (2008) *''Star Trek'' specials **''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home - The Official Movie Magazine'' - Contributing interviewer ( ) **''Star Trek Generations - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' ( ) **''The Making of Star Trek: First Contact'' - Co-author (1996) **''Star Trek: First Contact - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - The Stars - Interviews with Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn, LeVar Burton, Gates McFadden, Marina Sirtis, James Cromwell, Alfre Woodard, and Alice Krige (1996) **''Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - Creating a Classic - Interview with Rick Berman (1998) **''Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - Tales of the Script - Interview with Michael Piller (1998) **''Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - Cast Interviwes - Interviews with Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Brent Spiner, Michael Dorn, LeVar Burton, Marina Sirtis, Gates McFadden, F. Murray Abraham, Donna Murphy, Anthony Zerbe, Michael Welch, and Max Grodénchik (1998) **''Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - Shipbuilding - Interview with John Eaves (1998) **''Star Trek: Insurrection - Official Movie Souvenir Magazine'' - From the Director's Chair - Interview with Jonathan Frakes (1998) **''Death Before Dishonor'' - Great Scott - Interview with James Doohan, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 40 (2005) **''To Boldly Go'' - A Simple Country Doctor - Interview with DeForest Kelley, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 18 (2005) **''The Hero Factor'' - Captain's Log... - Interview with Patrick Stewart (2005) **''The Battle Within'' - Stepping Out - Interview with Marina Sirtis, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 27 (2006) **''Maelstrom'' - The Next Phase - Interview with LeVar Burton, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 66 (2006) **''The Return of the Worthy'' - Defying the Death - Interview with William Shatner, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 39 (2006) **''Convergence'' - The Picard Manoeuvre - Interview with Patrick Stewart, reprinted from Star Trek Monthly issue 48 (2007) External link * Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers